


Psyche

by whitemackerel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements, it's written in an old kind of fairytale style, lindsay/michael is just a little kid crush kind of thing, make sense?, michael/geoff is the real thing, ok, so it's little red riding hood in a minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemackerel/pseuds/whitemackerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Wolf, stay back.” Little Bear Cap failed to hide the tremble in his voice. “I stand on this path with pure heart and good soul. I stand on this path that no evil may touch. Come no closer for your own good, Wolf. Go deep into the woods. Go far and stay.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Dear Bear Cap,” Wolf replied. His head was lowered to the ground as if in salute and his nose hovered just above where the weeds ended and the path began, the faint glow of blue and purple illuminating his scarred face. “You are so brave and wise. You have entered the woods all on your lonesome and I wanted only to greet you and ask wherefore you travel here.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Little Bear Cap looked closely at what kneeled in front of him. It wanted only to hear of his travel and bid him well and Michael noticed that he stood still on the enchanted path, not disobeying his mother’s word. Clearing his throat and stringing together all of the courage he could muster he told to the wolf from the beginning that he was sent by his mother to bring goods to Lindsay who was quite sick.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a wooden house by the side of the lake lived a small boy whom everybody loved. His face shone like the sun and his eyes were deep and bright as the colours of far away planets. Though the name his mother had given him was Michael everybody called him Little Bear Cap on account of the furry hat that was always pulled over his vibrant curls. He was known all across Achievement Village as nothing less than the prettiest and most joyful inhabitant: a kind and playful child with a heart of gold.

One particular day Little Bear Cap’s mother called him over from where he sat high up in a tree looking across the land. It was his favourite thing to do and he did it almost every morning but as any good child would he carefully stepped down the rough branches at the request.

“Little Bear Cap,” she instructed (for you see even Michael’s very own mother called him by this name) “Dear Lindsay has been very sick. We must take to her this basket of food and drink so that she may feel well soon. But since I must sell my wares at the market and I think that you have passed the age of shenanigans you must go by your lonesome.”

Lindsay was very dear to Michael indeed. She was a skilled potion maker who lived in the middle of the woods and always brought Michael books to read when she came by. When Michael was younger and too foolish for his own good he imagined that he might even marry the girl. He would be proud to arrive at the beautiful girl’s home and explain to her that he had brought these offerings all alone. Oh, how brave she would see him as.

“But Mamma,” he squeaked, his voice not yet naturally rested on a sound, “How shall I take these gifts through the forest and still stay safe?”

His mother was very wise and knew a great many things about travelling so as she handed him the basket and adjusted the hat on his head she said, “Stay on the path that has been made there. It has been enchanted by Lindsay herself so that no evil may touch it. Since you are so pure of heart and good of soul you will not be harmed on the way.”

Little Bear Cap nodded sweetly and held the wicker basket tightly in his grubby hands. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Bear Cap started to make his way down the long, winding path. The trees were tall and dark like the fingers of possessed skeletons, reaching for the sky in a futile attempt to grasp heaven. Michael’s own knuckles were white against the handle of his basket but he thought about what his mother had told him. If he stayed on the path then no evil could come to him. He had to only stick to the way and he would soon reach Lindsay’s without a single scratch on his body. Then she would see how courageous he was. His cheeks flushed at the mere thought so he looked down and watched every step, the stone path making gentle clapping noises under the weight of his leather shoes and still growing feet.  
Some time along the way Little Bear Cap saw a great beast off in the distance, bounding towards him with excited ease. Quickly he looked down, perfectly attentive to where on the path he stood. The creature slowed down as it came closer, opening its mouth wide and shaking twigs from its coat.

“Wolf, stay back.” Little Bear Cap failed to hide the tremble in his voice. “I stand on this path with pure heart and good soul. I stand on this path that no evil may touch. Come no closer for your own good, Wolf. Go deep into the woods. Go far and stay.”

“Dear Bear Cap,” Wolf replied. His head was lowered to the ground as if in salute and his nose hovered just above where the weeds ended and the path began, the faint glow of blue and purple illuminating his scarred face. “You are so brave and wise. You have entered the woods all on your lonesome and I wanted only to greet you and ask wherefore you travel here.”

Little Bear Cap looked closely at what kneeled in front of him. It wanted only to hear of his travel and bid him well and Michael noticed that he stood still on the enchanted path, not disobeying his mother’s word. Clearing his throat and stringing together all of the courage he could muster he told to the wolf from the beginning that he was sent by his mother to bring goods to Lindsay who was quite sick.

“Oh, Bear Cap.” Wolf smiled. “You are not only brave and wise but kind and obedient. I am honoured to have made your acquaintance. If you wish I could run along to see Lindsay and tell her that you shall arrive soon. That way she will not be collecting herbs when you walk down the path. She will see you at once in all your glory.”

Little Bear Cap smiled widely and wiped dust from his coat in order to look perfect for his best ever friend. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind but truly it sounded perfect. “Oh yes. Thank you very much Wolf, you are too kind. Would you tell her though that he who comes is Little Bear Cap? For that is the name which people know me by. You have called me Bear Cap and I would not wish for any misunderstandings.”

“I apologise, Little Bear Cap. I only called you as such for you have grown so big and strong you are surely not little anymore. You may call me Geoff. Call if you wish we meet again.” And with a final growl Geoff flicked his tail and ran so far that Michael could see him no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Psyche by Massive Attack as I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you all like it ~


End file.
